Little Red & Mr D Blue
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: When Little Red is sent off to journey to her sick Granny what happens when she's saved by her imagination's delusions? Only finding out that the young ethereal man with black wolf ears hidden behind the mass of hair is actually real! Read to find out...
1. Blood's Journey

**_This story is my first and it's my own version of Little Red Riding Hood I was going to do a SasuxHina story but I'm still working my head around it._**

**_I hope you guys like this because I'm kicking porkbuns outta my way and shoving little bulbasaurs to do my evil biddings. Hehehe...okay ignore creepy somewhat weird and random laugh and ENJOY my first chapter._**

_Blood's Journey_

" Little Red, dear, do you have all your things prepared for the journey?" said Mama Blue.  
>"Yes, Mama Blue, I have. They are all within this basket which I carry." replied Little Red.<br>She was going to journey to her Granny's dwell, where she would deliver the basket and wish good luck to her dear soul.  
>It was arranged and decided that Little Red was to go and stay at Granny's, taking care of her, nursing her back to health.<br>"Now remember what I told you. Don't stray from the path that is alight, once you've lost your way you won't know where to go. Only the creatures of the Forest will know where it is, but let us hope that it will never be." sighe Mama Blue.  
>As always Little Red would grow curious at this part, this time she dared to ask why as Mama Blue put the white cap on her aurburn, crimson tinged hair.<br>" Because, dear, they are not to be trusted. Oh, they'll show you where to go back but it always comes with a price, only they will name. It's usually very horrible deals like a left hand or right eye."  
>At this Little Red went to Little White.<br>Mama Blue nodded solemnly "Too right you should be scared Little Red, or else that will be you."  
>Little Red swallowed down the images of herself limping towards Granny's dwell.<br>"Mama Blue, why do not come with me? Or Papa for that matter?" she said as she looked pleadingly towards Mama Blue's sapphire eyes.  
>Sighing, her Mama said " I wish it so, too, by the bottom of my heart I wish to journey with you, but, it cannot be so."<br>"Yes, Mama Blue."  
>It was because thieves would come and steal their small fortune given any chance of an abandoned home.<br>Little Red busied herself by finishing tying up the rather large cord into a bow, resting it upon her blood-red front. Underneath the cloak she wore a wrinkled white dress that had a black sash tied unto her upper stomach.  
>The blood red cloak was a gift given from Granny, she had sewed it herself as well.<br>It was the only thing Granny ever got to give to Little Isabella before she got called Little Red.  
>Her copper curls were playing jumps as she went around collecting her belongings and storing them in the basket. Once she was done with everything and was ready to leave, she cried.<br>"Oh my dear! Ssh now," Mama Blue cried also but told Little Red to be smart and take care of herself well.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too Isabella. Until we meet again."  
>Little Red nodded but couldn't leave the wobbly doubt within her. If she was to meet her dearly beloved family once again, then that was alright with her, but the question she wanted answered first, <em><strong>when?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the thick infested forest miles away from villages or towns - from mortals - stood a creature.  
>So beautiful was his counternance that he would've passed for a very handsome mortalonly half dresssed with a deep blue waist coat, revealing a deeply yet refined muscled torso.<br>But it was his extra features that he received by birthright which prevented him from ever being human.  
>Much less a human man.<br>But nonetheless the creature was male.  
>What distinguished him from the others was his ears. They were fur that were hidden in the huge mass of thick black shoulder-lengthed hair he grew, and the unmistakable fur that covered the legs and up to his hips.<br>Especially that huge sivler tail of his.  
>It had a mind of its own and was swishing gently to and fro as if to entice prey by its fury thickness or by its promising warmth.<br>Whatever it was, the tail held no power over the creature's eye. One look at his huge dilated pupil surrounded by a cat's yellow gleam and intercepted with red, anyone would obviously mistake it for a demon.  
>But, then again, they weren't far from the truth. Looking out into the sunrise after killing off the unfortunate ill-minded mortals, the creature was already bored as he leaned against the black oak tree spattered with blood.<br>The creature's bloodlust was quickly dying down.  
>"Well, well, well, what do we have here, hmm?" said a voice.<br>A rustle in the trees revealed yet another creature but no clothing, whatsoever.  
>The creature, having the male requirements, flew down with large white dove wings. His flowing silken hair, also white, floated around him like an angel's halo.<br>His eyes came clear as he landed in front of the wolf-like creature, a clear deep bloodred.  
>Like the wolf creature the bird creature's features were unearthly beautiful beyond comparison of that of a bashful mortal girl.<br>But where else the wolf's looks relied on his blood-thirsty killing manner, the bird creature's looks was pure and graceful such like a dove.  
>But looks can be deceiving as the bird-creature was known for his twisted and sick ways.<br>"Good day my dear. How you are basking in your early morning's kill! Would you mind if I take the live one?  
>With a wave of a dissmissing hand, the wolf-like creature walked off, not bothering to give an answer by word.<br>As he walked farther more, the wolf creature could not escape the scream nor the joyful laughter the dove-creature brought.

"Lest the dove be white, may you try to escape, the devastating doom that you see in his eyes will surely have you smite."

But a scent drew him away from his thoughts of the naked dove-like creature killing the mortal slowly.  
>The scent was different from other things that he'd smelt.<br>They were mild and non-existent unless you put your face right to it.  
>Curiousity banged the wolf-creature until he heard movement. He stopped and looked towards the far distant quiet forest.<br>His ears detected panting and his nose smelt the moisture of sweat.  
>Grinning wolfishly, he decided to change his course of the day. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" " Ooh missy! What's wrong? Don't you want to play with us ol' lonely men?" " Oh miss, please forgive our friends earlier behaviour, he just can't keep his hands off the pretty things."  
>"Why don't you stop running and come over for a bit, eh?"<br>" We promise we won't bite!" A sneer and they all started laughing this horrible spine-chilling laugh. Little Red ignored them and their lies and just concentrated on running.  
>It all happened earlier this morning when she was seen by the villagers entering the forest. It was there, at the entrance, that she encounted these vulgar men that she mistook to be merchants from the village. Instead they were strangers.<p>But by the time she had asked for directions and was told to wait by their campsite fire, it was already too late. The unease she had felt as a prickling went into a painful sensation that caused fear within her. She knew she had wasted precious time by sitting there trying to ignore the suspicious men's gaze. She sat there for so long that it was well into the afternoon.<p>

She had apologised to the men and told them that she must be on her way, remembering where to go. It was then that a man with a rugged but still a sharp sword strapped to his left hip had touched her. Seeing his eyes made Little Red pale at the sight of his intention-to all their intentions.

She bit down, hard, on the hand that restrained her from running, anywhere, away. The men had laughed making Little Red sick to the stomach. The man who held her released her in mock surrender - trying to mask the pain he felt by Little Red's bite. When he reached for her again however, Little Red kicked him in the groin, very hard, and ran off.

The men weren't going to give up the chase, like predators cornering their prey, they chased after her.

Already it was dusk, the sun setting already in for a blood theme, complimenting Little Red's crimson red cloak. Soon enough, though, Little Red could feel the drag and numbness that was soon to overcome her. She was crying as she desperately clung onto her strength to not fall into the vile and sick men's hands. Crying silently, Little Red has to wipe her eyes quickly lest she hit blindly into a tree.  
>"Help!" she screams.<br>The basket racked dangerously in her left hand as she cries harder, this time not bothering to hide the wracking sobs that make her gasp at the same time. She didn't know where she ran to, much less where she was, only knowing the gut wrenching feeling of losing the lighted path Mama Blue spoke of. "I'm sorry Mama."

Too caught up in her thoughts Little Red didn't see the looming tree, if she had she'd have easily dodged it, but as she currently was, she didn't dodged it. The sudden blow to her face was enough to send her flying back, hitting the hard moss-filled ground, landing flat on her back. Useless tears ran down the side of her face as she lay sprawled, not bothering to escape the fate of her.

Gripping harder on to the basket, she had one fleeting thought as the vibrant ground intensified.  
>It's too late Mama...<br>"It's you."  
>At the silken gruff voice, Little Red opened her eyes to look into a looming face directly above her. But seeing his eyes was enough to send Little Red into a world of chaos. His eyes were moon yellow with red specks like droplets of crimson blood. Gazing to him took her breath away and smiled at the fact that her mind was playing vivid tricks to her at a time like this, at a time where she would die.<p>

"I see the disguised river escaping you, yet, you smile none the matter. Why is it so?" The creature revealed teeth that were sharp and ensured death. Gazing back to the creature's dilated eye, since the other half was obscured by his raven black mane of a hair, she reached up to touch the creature's face. She noted the surprise and shock the creature displayed and chuckled.

After a moment of silence he closed his inhumane eyes, reveling the touch of her hand. She says to her figment of imagination "Do you not know that I amabout to die? Or were you not to know that?"  
>He opened his eyes slowly thought the obscured one could clearly not be seen, shifting his face into her palm.<br>"But I am glad that my mind is playing some last minute jester because I have seen your face, though, why you are the one I see I know not."

His unblinking eyes stared hard into her face while she gazed smilingly back. When he spoke she could hear the men's running steps coming closer than before but she tuned it out as the background.  
>"If I am to prevent that happening, would you be willing to offer me, in return, a payment?"<br>Confused Little Red only gaped, speechless.

Wasn't the hullucination meant to NOT save her?

Little Red's mind reminded her about what Mama Blue had said about creatures of the forest and their deals and payments. Her mind clicked and Little Red knew that she was dealing with a creature and not her delusions.

"What...what must be my payment?" her voice cracked by the return of her senses. She gulped when he smiled to reveal razor white gleaming incisors.  
>"You...for now."<br>Tears spilled and she clenched her teeth together. "No," she faintly said, but, by then the wolf - like creature was already sealing the one - sided deal with a kiss. He'd leaned in and his lips crushed hers.

Trying to fight her way out was nonsense due to the weight he forced upon her. Her tears ran freely as she felt his tongue licking her tears away.  
>She was still crying when he got up to greet the men who'd hassled her earlier. COvering her face with her arms she lost herself to their dying agony.<p>

Moments later she fainted by his looming stance, covered with the blood he took from them 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the 4th chapter. YAY! I really want all you guys to know that knowing that I'll either get or don't get is not something I'm gonna be well attuned with.  
>This is my fisrt story so I'm either gonna get praises (yay!) or flames (the horror!) but either way I ain't gonna be prepared because you guys are going to judge this story I give to you...willingly...?<p>

Anyways some sad stuff happened in my family and school going to be up again, though I don't think I will be there at the first week (Yay!) but for the sad family reasons (Cries) anyway I hope you guys will tell me what you think of this story that I've written.

And bear with me if this story is still going for who-knows-how-long, ok?

Okay shutting up so we can get on with the story.  
>:)<p>

Enjoy!

P.S if you read plaine please think it of it as her lovely face, kay? I'm sorry for the future confusion but am not if you got it in the first place. Y'all kknow what I'm talking about when you see the (*) above the word.

Okay_ now _Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hn. The mortal girl was heavy for what she's worth. He had taken her faint self and was carrying her through the enclosure of the forest. He had taken her faint self and was carrying her through the enclosure of the forest.<p>

Midnight was well into play, offering her children the lushes she had to offer, if the girl had been alone and not offered him payment she would've surely had been killed or murdered by now.

"...if I was to prevent that..." his words came back to haunt him and he wondered if he really meant to protect her from Death. It would have been possible - had she not been mortal but a lesser creature - but then again he would've not saved her then in the first place, and besides it was growing too much trivial for him to dwell on his thoughts any longer.

Bringing her to where he was dwelling was out of the picture and since he lived most his life in the forest, he considered that he was already home by the look of things.

"Nngh...Ma...mama" The girl's voice brought him back to where he was going.  
>"Ma...mama..." her only words that were understandable then the incoherent mumblings that overtook her sense of being. Utterly confused, the beast had no clue of what had become of her senses when she fainted back then.<p>

But he didn't let that get in his predatory thinking when he sought for shelter. It was going to be a cold night, beyond reasonable doubt, yet this posed as a problem for the mortal since she only had her cloak for wear, noting that the dress she wore was hardly any material for warmth, more like for coverage, dismissing the white attire, and even that was not warm enough for the protection she'd need against the cold.

"She will lie beside me." he said resolutely final.

Food for the both of them also posed as a problem lest she share what it was that incompanied her basket.

The basket that she still held on tightly.

The reason why he was here in the first place.

Some kind of cranbberry mushed all together to give the bearer its strong scent. He gave little thought to the cranberry being unspilled but rather focused on something different.

Her lashes were long and flickering with motion. The fact that her porcleain face was embodied by such an innocent only made him yearn for her to be awake.

Her full blood red lips reminded him of the pumping heart beat - newly puntured by a predator's touch. And the way they parted made him remember the kiss he gave her.

He had no reason to kiss the mortal, no reason at all. Only that even on his part, word given by a creature such as he would surely be enough to seal the deal but since she was already trying to deny the bargain, he had to improvise.

He lowered his head closer to hers and inhaled deeply, her scent invading him like that of an strange yet exotic intoxicating smell knocking his senses to oblivion.

Mentally, he grew dizzy like that of a drunkard. But physically? His grip on her only tightened while his pace was growing faster by the second.

When he pulled back his face from hers and saw his enclosure he couldn't help but feel daunted.

What did tthis mortal do to him that made him bot loathe and want her? Because of her kind he absolutely despised them only looking down at them like the petty insects they showed to be. But when it was her...desire was consuming him. But why?

The full moon bathed him and the mortal in Her glory of lightness, the creature stopped there and lifted up his head to the moon.  
>The creature's raven black hair flowed with the sudden wind that swayed the neighboring trees all around with it.<br>They stood in a small clearing so trees surrouned them by a distance off.

His howl became one with the whist;e of the wind, magnifying his howl and making it heard throughout the forest and around its borderline.

The sound was eerie and brought chills to the little creature's spines as they scurried away to their dwells, getting the message our creature was relaying.

Once the sound of paws, feet, shoes and other lower part of the bodies running away died down, the creature's howl stopped as well.

His howl would've woken any living being but the mortal proved this false.

His mortal.

The thought made him look at her once more and give in to his uprising urge. But at that moment our dear Heroine chose to awaken opening her eyes, to see herself to be kissed, once again.

The creature had his eyes closed so he didn't see the shock Little Red expressed. He indulged himself by twining her curls and kissing harder.  
>"Mmph-!"<br>Opening his eyes he saw the frantic panic-eyes of his mortal and smiled a grim smile.

"Your awake" his breath invaded Little Red's space of breathing making her dizzy unknowingly why.

The way she shook her head manically was amusing to him, nut, he wanted her to look at him as he did to her, so, he puts one clawed finger to her face to stop the head noggin'. He doesn't know why he kept on wanting to kiss her, just that he did.

But she pushed at him and turned her head away.  
>"No!" she cried out to him.<p>

Little Red tried her best to push him away but she was no match to a creature such as him. She had never, in all her sixteen years of living, been kissed, and, the deeper the creature kissed the more scared she grew.

When he pulled back he saw the salty reason to the kiss, again, like before.  
>"Why doth thy river flow from the possession I hold with me?" said the creature, as his gaze penetrated Little Red.<p>

Shakingly, Little Red's fear only grew more when she understood that he was already claiming her as his own.  
>"I - I a-am not yours t-to possess and the reason why I let flow the river in me is that I a-am scared." replied Little Red honestly.<p>

He grew baffled and asked her why this was so, was he not her protector?  
>"B-but you said you would p-protect me n-not k-kiss m-me..." her eyes grew wide as she saw his eyes go red, and his smile, devious. "No, " he said, nearing her face at the same time.<br>"I said I would prevent you from dying but never said that I'd protect you from yours truly." his breath invaded her and the smell was unknown but, was, very...good to inhale.

She whimpered as her thoughts were going to unknown territory.

"...for now..." suddenly hearing those words again in her mind, she smacks the creature's human face away before ranting on the little freedom she discovered.

A loophole.

Little Red was still in his arms so she couldn't escape the full impact he's glare did to her. But she ignored this, too busy being occupied with her thoughts to notice what she had inflicted upon the wolf-like creature.

"When you said that I was to be payment," she cringed outwardly at the word before continuing on " you also said "for now." What did you mean by that?" her eyes had stars of determination in them but her quivering lips gave her nervousness away.

Smirking the creature told her the truth.

Outside he seemed to be unconcerned about what he was about to say, but, inside he was anything BUT!  
>On the inside it was a different matter entirely on its own.<p>

Anger and misery penetrates him out of nowhere as he lets it slide over and sround his lonely heart.

"It was on my part so the deal is incomplete and only half initiated, so, I had to improvise by sealing it with the kiss I took from you, since the other half on your part was missing." During his talk the creature unconciously looked away from his mortal, his raven black hair covering his face from view.

Little Red's desire dissipated slowly as she both saw and recognized his reaction.

Surprising the both of them she asks breaking the sudden silence " Why are you sad?"

Silence grew to be unbearable but he finally answered. "...I do not know..."

She thought that was all he was about to say, and, so she was about to say something as he swiftly continued what he left off.

"When I how you want to be miles away from me and just flisk away from my sight, my whole being!" he didn't say it loudly nor did he sounded harsh but the fact still lingered in the, now, suffocating air.

His expression was that of an fustrated father, something she commonly saw ing her Papa everytime he didn't get what he wanted, like a child, but on this creature it was too sincere and not at all childish looking at all.

"I feel unease and it eats me away because, I...don't want you to despise...nor...fear me." he couldn't bring himself to look at her so he opted to looking down as six last words seemed to come both unbidden and grateful, shoving him into a world of chaos as these last words, so foreign and strange, made him question what had just gotten a hold of him and where was the blastard cure for this insufferable pang deep within his defined chest?

"I want you to be mine."

His words held more of an impact than his glare did to her, which shook her to the very core.

Had he always _been_ this...lonely?

She knew what he must've felt because she had went through the same turmoil when she was a lot younger. Her childhood was filled with killings and terrorism.

She had lived her life on garbage and rotten alleyways.

She wasn't alone but she might as well have been.

The others left her alone, but, they always came back to fight with her, mostly leaving her pulsing bruises and bloody scrathes. She was only little but she already was devoid of any emotion, whatsoever.

Lonliness and pain.

These were the only emotions Little Isabella knew as a lifeless child. It was depressing to see the images of her early childhood spring forward, so much so that she didn't realize she had been speaking aloud her thoughts. " The stench of waste invading mu slumber next to the rat infested alleyway. Running barefoot through the streets away from those who chased after me, no doubt it was because of the ring I stole or the money I took," an image sprang up and she giggled.

But the words that came were anything but funny. "Oh, I still remember the beatings I took once I was caught, which was _all_ the time, but," she frowns slightly before repeating her word.

"But I do not regret the beatings I received since they all thought me a young foolish lad with no brain to the days that come."

There was no need to add to that sentence, what they'd do to her if they hadn't thought her a boy at all.

By this discovery the creature growled and gripped her more tightly. But his concern went unnoticed as Little Red was still swimming in the past of her childhood.

"The fire. It was said that a crazy lover had grown to hate his wife and three children, and so, wanted to kill them and himself included. The men saw the Mansion die in flames and heard the screams and cries within."

" A babe was found dead in the clutches of a three year old boy. Covered in soot and walking out of the fiery house."

She lifts her free hand and points to herself smiling with cold hard eyes.

"Guess who the boy was?"

Not wanting to wait for a reply she goes on laughing bitterly which in turn made the river run down her plaine.*

"When people saw me they assumed me a boy by the rants the old hags would whisper amoungst themselves. I'd hear a "Oh! What a _ghastly _boy! Just look at him!" or "Oh my dear child stay away from that _ferral spawn of the Devil!" _and they'd be keeping their children away while I walk pass, minding my own damn business." A smirk settles on her lovely features.

"Heh, but you could'nt blame them them now, could you? I mean I was a homeless beggar child just like the other hundred of other children having lost their parents or had been thrown away. But when she..." her voice trailed off as an image of her child-self was being picked up by a fair and beautiful woman smiled down on her as she let her velvety-ocean blue hood slip down to reveal a crown of glowing hair cascading down to her knees, blonde-white hair that shone like the sun.

"There you are."

Isabella never knew a smile existed only for herand she lavished in it's glorious ray. Growing up to who she was now she grew to love the words that filled her whole being.

_Loved. Cared. Wanted._

"When she found me the only words she said to me were " There you are" as if she were looking for her lost-child that ran with sweeping of the market rush and to some savage stray child who had lived it's twelve-years of life in the cold, harsh and secluded streets."

Little Red remembered to whom her presence was known and looked up to the expecting unnatural eyes of the creature who held her still.

"Mama Blue, Papa Fred and everyone else took me in and raised me with love, care, and...warmth."

"I've never had something to call mine, disregarding my garments, in my entire life, but, the one thing that I do have a right to call my own is also where I've been given everything that has ever mattered to me." her voice was that of solemn gratitude but also loving endearment to the memories she grew up with under her adopted "family."

"What name doth it claim?" said the creature.

Mildly surprised Little Red's deep brown eyes flecked with black went a little wide before a small smile enveloped her entire face.

"Home. _My home." _she said.

* * *

><p>I would like to give special mention to Mr Outside for being the first onne to review my on-going story and to thank Natalie Roselily for being the first to add my <em>1st <em>story to her favourite list.

XD I'm so happy that I got through this one-even though I'm gonna suffer from a major dosage of baggy-eyes- that I'm not even worrying about my cranky back.

This chapter is much longer than the last one because I wanted to make up for the lack of length. I really wasn't paying attention when I wrote it I just said "Ep, it's done." and downloaded the chapter not realizing the bloody m,istake I did when I didn't see _how much_ I actually wrote!

So sorry and I hope you enjoyed reading.

P.S The total max of the words is ... over 1,000 thats for sure and that I hope you guys to give me your thoughts on what you think of this chapter. Is it bad or good? I wanna know X(

So please review, pretty please?

Kaila Azroth!

(Oh! And the next time I'm talking on the sidelines I'll be mentioning how I got my pen name and my favourite ... something. So yeah!)

Til next time!

P.S.S

I meant the next chapter, if any one misunderstood my upper phrase.

**_Byaz!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait I hope you guys haven't given up on this just yet! Red wants to do things right!

Oh dear that _was a **horrible **_title for the chapter, eh?

* * *

><p><em> Little Red wants to do things Right...Part One<em>

It was warm and comfortable Little Red whimpered as she neared closer to the source, only wanting more of it. An arm took her in and wrapped itself around her as it drew her in, placing her under hot and warm breath.

Snuggling up to the neck Little Red sighed.

"Aaah," before she dreamily smiling.

The wolf-creature only held her closer to him as he wrapped his leg over her before taking a deep sniff of his mortal.

"Mmm."

She felt so soft and warm that it wasn't long before neither of them were cold. Their heat, radiating from both their bodies, were enough to fight off the cold night and make sleep more comforting and relaxing.

Little Red was still fast asleep but the wolf-creature had been awake long before the sky turned an indigo - blue hue.

He had been unmoving as he stared at his mortal, her lips were parted to reveal gleaming white teeth. Her lips were rosy pink as his eyes stared intently at them, causing something to swell within him like it did the night before.

The strange yet exhiliration sensation ran thoroughly through him.

And all this happened because of the sight of her rose-petal lips.

His smile would've scared Death itself since it was always well-accustomed to the wolf-creature's bloody manner.

Shifting his gaze up to her button of a nose, he leaned in without much thought, and kissed it.

This immediately caused her to wake up with a jolt, which, ultimately made her kiss him accidently on the lips.

Her eys, he noted, widened to the point of being to very large - cute - circles which amused him greatly.

Wanting to see more of what expressions she'd do, he gripped the back of her shoulder and pulled her in, kissing her harder.

To her horror she saw the amusement clearly and, on instinct, gulped.

Accidently swallowing his saliva as well as her own in the process.

She had to kiss back as he forced his tongue in her, but, she was helpless when his eyes went to a dangerous blood crimson.

His eyes held something deadly - just like a deadly predator - but this was not something that applied to this situation.

Something in him exploded by what she did, and, it made him bite her neck.

She shivered making him pull her harder towards him.

The strange thoughts were coming back again as she whimpered against his touch.

He was enjoying this and bit harder onto her small yet slender neck, but, not hard enough to punture her delicate and smooth skin.

Little Red needed to break free and fast, because, even though it hurt her, it also sent pure sensation to her which was why she was afraid of what was happening to her.

She didn't know what to do but her hands semmed to know. Reaching up she grabbed hold of his hair - surprised to find it silken and not course - her hands passed over it and glided to his ears.

Grabbing the both of them she tugged.

Hard.

But instead of hearing pain, she heard him moan slightly which only made her pull harder, desperately.

In his mind, he felt so good when she had her hands run through his hair. But it felt even better when she clutched his wolverine ears...but she tugged...making him moan longingly.

This experience was so unnatural to him if anyone other being had dared laid their hands on him they would've been long dead.

But her...she was an exception since it drew out both pleasure and joy at the most likely of places - his ears.

When he looked up at her his breath was stolen, he had never seen eyes that sparkled, that shined right through his heart.

Even if it was due to her ever-growing fear he still loved it nonetheless.

"Please - no more."

But her voice came out husky and breathless which made him nearly lose his control, which was dangerously close to the edge already.

Little Red noticed this and tried to move back but his grip was still tight - behind her head - so she immediately got shoved back to where she last was.

Nothing happened as silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity, but, in reality, only a few moments had just passed.

When he spoke, it brought both fear and wariness to her which she suppressed unsuccessfully.  
>His gaze locked onto hers made her freeze - her breath holding still - as she waited for his reply.<p>

"No."

Her face fell.

"But," at this she quirked up, almost immediately, staring at him with her own intensity.

He nearly smiled ruining the dead-serious facade he swirled his face beneath.

"I will stop if - and only if - you willingly offer your help to me."

Keeping quiet and staring confusedly at him were the only two options she was left with. Which made him explain himself futhermore.

"One last kiss and no more. But this time - " she saw the gleam in his eyes knowing that something dreadful was to befall on her.

"you are to kiss me."

Little Red went blue and pale at the same time.

But she did not know that it was only going to get a lot worse.

"I will not stop kissing you unless I am content by your kiss...you may refuse,"

A relieved sigh was heard fromm our heroine.

"But that will not mean that my lips will not claim what is under my own protection...nor will it mean that I will ever stop." he finished with a knowing smirk.

A gulp and then sweat converged itself upon her forehead.

She turned pale as horror seemed to take its toll.

Closing her eyes tightly she quickly tried to look for any loophole at all, but she saw none in this situation. If she kissed him it would be all over but if she didn't he'd continue on kissing her anyway.

Crying inwardly she nodded her head in consent to the - overly unfair - agreement. But warned him that she has never, excluding him of course, kissed before.

This brought a smile to the wolf-creature befor he replied.

"Good."

Ignoring the shiver that his voice caused, Little Red allowed herself to be drowned by the sound of her hammering and racing heart.

But as she had her eyes closed something in her didn't feel right.

Heck, _EVERYTHING_ wasn't right, but, this was different.

When she realized what it was her eyes snapped open and her lips started to tremble.

"Sit up." she said.

"Why?" was his only reply.

"B-because I r-realize that s-since this would be my first kiss to give away, I," her blush goes inferno as she visibly struggles to say the next words.

"I want t-to do t-this right and lying down is _not _r-right with m-me." she replied as she bravely looked into his intense gaze.

* * *

><p>Please forgive me for not updating in what looked loke four to five - or maybe three 0_0 - months.<p>

I became really lazy and just started reading SasuHina fanfics - oh man THEY'RE SO COOL! EVEN THE KAGOINU ONES TOO! - n_n

I am such an idiot I know - kill me baby!

P.s

Please don't I was only kidding!

P.S.S

I ain't apologizing for the suspense...hehehehe...heh.

**Baka!**

**I throw insults to me because it's 1 in the morning on a school night. O_O**

**Yeah, you guys needed to know that right?**

**Man...I'm so weird.**


	6. Red Wants to Do Things Right With Love

Note from Author

This is chappie six! This is chappie six!

And I think I'm gonna be sick. And I think I'm gonna be sick.

Because somebody trying to get their nose a fix. Their nose a fix.

While the ice cream in my hand is getting a lick. Is getting a lick.

=_="

Please, I have no idea where that came from, so, don't ask me what the hell that was because I have no idea.

Disclaimers as you know are entitled for this story so, yeah...

Enjoy!

K. Azroth

_Doing Things Right, with Love and Kisses_

Something flashed through his eyes.

Definitely.

But not knowing what it was made her feel much worse for wear. Something about not knowing as to why it was so in the beginning was gnawing her insides and making her feel locked up and panicked.

It was as if somebody clogged out all the air for her ragged lungs to breathe and she was choking like it was the end of her.

That's how she felt; scared, confined...and trapped with nowhere to go.

_Oh Isabella,_

Her beloved Mama Blue would always say, everytime Little Red grew scared,

_If your going to be scared you will always live in the shadows of fear. Don't you think finding the reason behind the thing to which you fear will help you overcome the fear and hekp you understand, rather than to live blindly and walk into an open trap_

which was something she was very much afraid of getting used too ~

_do you not find life more understandable and appreciated if you knew the reasonings behind it, the things as to which people wonder about, things we ask ourselves and say why?_

But Little Red could not help but think as she took his face into her delicate and soft hands, at which caused him to startle momentarily, a silence seeped into the two beings only mere inches away from each other, sitting directly in front of the other, she thought to herself,

_What, in the name of all the Wonders of this Earth, exactly am I trying to look for?_

and after a moment's heartbeat added.

_**Do **__I even want to know?_

Looking deep into his unnatural and unwavering eyes, she hears a whisper deep in the marrow of her bones, possibly deeper, only her heart could her and none other.

"Close your eyes," her voice so soft and low was filled with uncharted territory of Authority that he, the Beast of Death, The One with Yellow-Crimsoned eyes of Horror and fearful assinator of all time, obediently obliged.

Her hands draws their faces closer, steadily and slow, yet the pull he felt never faltered, as he had thought it would. Instead he felt his breath intermingle with her as the small space between them became even smaller.

Until there was nothing left.

This whisper of which only Isabella heard both shook her mind in horror yet calmed her soul in wonderment.

The answer to her desired questions were both the same.

_Yes._

They kissed under the shade of a huge tree, black to the bone and was as tall as it was wide, vines snaked the huge tree like it was a thousand limbs seeking shelter in a solitary figure, the sunlit rays peek through the tree-tops of neighboring trees, the air

was filled with the birds call and as dead leaves fell, the Forest became more vibrant more _alive _than it ever did in her sorry-and-sleepy-state-of-a-thousand-times-worth.

The Earth, her foundation, seemed to quake with awareness and wakefullnes as, she too, started to wake from her long overdue slumber and both Forces of nature, time, and even Imortality watched the oblivious beings as they lost themselves to each other.

Neither of them knew how long time went by, and neither cared much for Time anyway, but, both took note that the kiss, subtle and slow, careful and hesitant, had turned into a strong and passionate one.

Little Red's whole face was ablaze as she let him do the guiding this time.

He was all too happy to comply yet was a little saddened that she wasn't the one leading anymore.

He drew her to him, effortlessly, making her sit on his cross-legged thighs.

_She fits perfectly..._

He encircles her as she nervously encircles her arms around his silky smooth raven hair, around the back of his beautiful head.

This kiss, he noted intently, was different, because, even though the wolf-creature is kissing her like he always has before, _**she**_was kissing back.

He thought back to the way she first kissed him so soft yet surprisingly a little rough.

But he felt the pure rawness in that kiss, and this kiss also, the way she had put her whole soul into it, pouring it out and into him, consuming them both in its drunk stupor of awe and happiness.

Both were inexperienced but something was guiding them along the way, discovering that this was purely on instinct, they were embeding this very feeling, so naked in its wonderment, in their memories forever, as long they lived.

They also proved to be reckless in their kiss as they were both gasping for air, desperately, once the kiss was broken.

They both knew that they didn't want the kiss to end, which surprised Little Red immensely, as he leaned in for their foreheads to be touching, breathing a little steadier as he catched his breath.

_Wasn't she afraid of him?_

Strangely, no.

Something happened during that kisswhich made something shift inside Little Red. The way he held her was possesive yett so very gentle, tight but comfortable. She found herself wrapping her legs around his muscled torso, burying her head against the hallow of his long and slender neck, and lowers her arms to wrap them around him in an embrace.

The velvety touch of his tail made her turn pink, luckily he didn't see.

She felt him shiver as he pulled her tighter, he buries his head into her hair - the white frilled cap already gone in the midst of their kiss - molten golden curls of beautiful silken hair.

When he inhaled deeply of her scent, it nearly scent Little Red do the unthinkable; giving in.

_**What **__is going on here?_

She thought to herself as she shivers by his trailing hands going up and down her spine.

_It was only one kiss yet I'm-no we're acting like we...want...more...?_

This visibly threw her off, shocking a very surprised wolf-creature.

Not wanting to answer as to why she suddenly jumped off and isn't getting back to him and was scrambling away putting more distance to the both of them, she did the one thing that came to her head.

"Red."

She tells him her name.

"Little Red, actually, but that's what everyone, back home called me, but, my real name is Isabella,"

_**Don't ever talk to strangers**_

Hadn't she always lived by this one rule her whole entire life?

She felt like one by one, she was crumbling, her world lay in scattered pieces as she stood there, breaking everything in its true form; including herself most of all.

Realizing her mistake, she paled, horrified at the fact that she told him her name.

Her true name.

The next string of words that came out of her mouth, though, made her want to throw her useless brain away so that vultures or hawks can come claim it - they seem to have better use for it anyway - and take it wherever.

"What's y-your name?"

She asked for _**his**_ name.

The one who killed those men to prevent her from dying as he would have stated and not actually protect her, the one and only who stole her first kiss but asked also for one in return!

The one who now cocking his head to a side, leaning back on his forearms, regarding her as amusement and bitter pain went through his eyes.

Wait—_**Pain?**_

She found the reason soon enough when he spoke.

"I have no name."

Silence spanned between them watching the two beings staring at each, a mortal girl having a blessing name and the wolf-creature who did not.

"Then I'll give you one."

"Why..."

_Why?_

**Why!**

What kind of a stupid question was that?

"Be-because," she takes a moment to calm herself down, flustering about on an important matter such as this should not be taken lightly, and she really didn't want to blunder as if it was becoming a habit.

A bad habit, she thoughtfully added.

"Everything here has a right to a name, n-no matter what they are, be it big, small or even in the middle, everything and everyone should have a name."

He could see her getting flustered as the pink blushed its way onto her delicate porcelain features, her small hands were lost in a blur of movement as she spoke, babbling on making him want to pounce on his mortal.

Though hungry as he was, he wasn't thinking the kind of hungry for flesh and blood where his teeth would rip flesh.

This was a different hunger that seemed to want to be satisfied by different means.

When Little Red, or Isabella now that she revealed her true name, looks up from her hands she doesn't see the walking thoughts of what is in his mind, of course if she did, she would blush madly and try to run away.

Instead she saw him smile, something both strange and yet fascinating on one such as he.

A sudden thought crackled through her head.

_**Adorable...**_

It sent something flying inside of her and this sudden revelation of a mass-murdering-creature actually looking _adorable_ caused her lungs to stop, forcing her to gasp lightly the Nature's sweet breath.

When she actually focused on him she could see, what seemed to be the first time for her, everything about him to be unnatural yet...looking at him from her point of view somehow felt, quite, calming.

It felt like she could see a beautiful waterfall, filled with the brim of kindness and love that can drown anything yet also she couldn't overlook the fact that that same waterfall would kill you just the same by drowning you in your pool of unshed blood.

He was the Waterfall, beautiful, unnatural and deadly.

But what was _she_ to him?

It's a miracle that thinking occupies brains because by now Little Red would have turned so red, that, she'd resemble the luscious tomatoes that Mama Blue grew in her garden.

But then again, there is always the lips that speak that you have to watch out for and worry about, in Isabella's case, it was a certain wolf-creature that needed to be worried about.

Seeing the thoughful look upon her face he seemed to understand the unspoken inquiry, though how he did, she would never know, and replies huskily which visibly turns her pink.

But the passion of words that left his supple lips made her more the pinker.

"You are mine, _my_ mortal, _my _soul, my life and my cup of desire. Hunger craves my parched body yet it is not a hunger that is in need of blood."

"You are my never-ending cup of wine that never seems to satisfy my thirst and will only leave me wanting more," he licks his lips slowly and pink Little Red lived up to her namesake and watched helplessly as his eyes change into an almighty bloody red. So deep and rich that it could have brought dead flames to life, cold stale blood to boil.

"I long to have you in my arms to snake around you so that you will forever remain by my side and never abandon me...never leave me."

Suddenly Isabella felt like she would actually burst into flames of embarrassment.

Looking down she saw her clasped hands.

They were shaking.

Suddenly nervous, Isabella wanted nothing more than to rid herself from the tingling sensation that erupted in her abdomen.

She was at a loss for words, her eyes were wide with fear, wonder and awe.

The words that he said couldn't have made Isabella's frantic heart beat faster, make her breathing that much of a problem or her soul that much more at peace.

It felt abnormal, yet, she knew that the short span of time spent with him was doing something to him. She knew that he was never like this and again that kiss came to her.

Something really did change during that kiss, it was as if he found something that he wasn't telling her because it was so obvious but it was just that she couldn't bear her mind to be wrapped around it.

The way he stated each word cut through her shaken soul and calmed it immediately after, she'd always had felt like it would forever be like this for her life, to always wait for something to happen to her. To do something to her that she knew was going to change her well-being as much as it did for the other person.

The one who would calm her soul as it would calm his as well in the process.

Him.

And for that she felt gratitude biting at her hackled feet of paronoia and her crown of embarrassment.

Her touch of lost misery and wondering soul was put to rest by the words he uttered and she knew that she needed to give something back to him in equal measure.

And even though this wasn't enough she knew that giving him a name is as good a start then ever.

But what kind of name would suite a creature such as himself, so lonely walking through a never ending green sea of trees and drenched in the falling red of spilled blood.

That is when a memory of a long near-forgotten story comes and takes her away from where she stands and envelopes her in its own passage of time and drags her mind astray.

_A boy, alone, in a dark and cold world wondered about with no home to go to. He lived under shelter where only the vines of Time stopped working to hold foundation for his shelter. _

_Along the path of Bits and Pieces, the boy tripped and fell on something._

_When he got up he saw what it was that he tripped on._

_A star._

_A fallen star._

_The fallen star had gone and walked the path of Bits and Pieces as well as the boy, but both the boy and star were lost in the workings of Oblivion so they did not see each and one another._

_The boy offered the sad star his help. _

_Because of the Fall the star couldn't go back to the Night's Heavens as it was planning to go before they both tripped and fell._

_The sad star grew happy when the boy offered his help._

_He took the star back to his shelter, unending Time roamed and floored the dull surrounding of the loner boy._

_The boy gave Star all that it needed; warmth, sunlight, moonlight and spirit._

_They both talked and talked long into the passing of nights and slept in the rays of the Sun. The boy learned that the star was no better than himself, abandoned by his family and to walk this Realm alone, running away from the thing they both knew to be named Love._

_Over the passage of sleeping days and talking nights Time lost meaning and something grew in both the star and boy's heart, something people now call Friendship._

_A bond like that was cherished for all eternity yet Time seemed to want to make itself known once again._

_It was Time._

_Star was fully healed and it was time for it to go back up into the Nights Heaven so that it could shine once more with the glowing world of light where it belonged._

_The star had to depart but despite the happiness that the boy grew for the star, he could not help but feel the endless depth of misery that would envelope him once more when Star left._

_He felt helpess and alone already but knew that it would grow fast once Star goes._

_But, still, the boy said farewell to Star, the one and only thing in this Forgotten World that gave him meaning to his lonely and miserable life. _

_But he never told Star any of this as his one and only best friend acsended through the skies and into the Realm of Light and Dark._

_Stars had to back to the sky and the boy always knew this, he was just so utterly miserable when Star had to leave, abandoning him like the loved ones he never grew to know._

_As a parting gift Star gave the boy two things that the boy grew up with._

_Power to grant any wish he could possibly desire._

_As a man he had a family, something he didn't know he wanted. A family that loved and cherished him as much as he loved and cherished them, a wife so filled with care and love and children that filled him with joy._

_The other parting gift was something he lived with every passing moment of his life._

_His name..._

"Azroth..."

That name. That name was what the boy lived by for all eternity and forever will.

"Your name, it is Azroth."

The way she said it made his lupin hidden black ears perk up. An arched eyebrow contemplates the name as to which she uttered. The intensity of his onyx stare blossoms her cheeks, the sly half smile makes Isabella look away embarrassed beyond repair.

Words tumble, trip and fall flat on their meanings giving way to utter nonsense that won't cease to stop coming at her full lips.

"A-ah, y-you s-see-name t-that...thought...I...f-fable...b-b-oy. S-star...should h-h-ha—Eep!" her earlier show of composure was never to be seen again as she blundered around with embarrassment.

It made things worse when she feels herself lifted up and backed up against the Blackest Tree ever thought possible.

His face only a tiny space away from her own, his breathe filled her completely, woodsmoke tinged with a little bit of her own scent.

His eyes now back to what she thought would be his original eyes were the same ones when she first saw him, moon-yellow intercepted with crimson-blood, stunning Isabella making her feet tremble slightly.

Smirking with mischief he says "Even though my heart beats faster by the sight of thy rosy flesh," she blushes more by his words which turns the smirk into a sly smile.

"I would rather you look my way than to blush at the brush that are everywhere, do you understand? To have your eyes look only on thee and not on some insignificant object."

Isabella gulps knowingly before vigorously nodding her head in understanding, which made her see stars in the end.

Through her daze she didn't see the thoughtful look that transpired over his face. It was a strange look that rarely came across the wolf-creature.

"Az...roth" he murmured uncertainly.

Isabella could never escape his voice so she heard through the dizzy star-daze she was in and looked up into his thoughtful counternance.

That and the close proximity they were both in.

"Why do you sound so uncertain?" it was too late and she couldn't stop her babbling mouth and she mentally berated herself as she clamped down on her mouth.

This was a creature!

How could she have said something so—SO OBVIOUS!

He would of grown up NOT needing a name. He wasn't even human and whoever knew him must have called him by something to single him out and not given a name by the one you love to cherish forever.

She flushed darkly, a reaction she really was getting too used to, and scolded herself for thinking that last embarrassing thought.

"What is...love?"

Poor Isabella, throughout her mental babbling she didn't realize that she was in fact babbling out loud for ALL to hear, right up to the last embarassing thought!

She blushed furiously at her blunder and her eyes went dizzy.

He chucked at the sight of her.

"Do not worry if thine lips will not part to grant me my answer for the night is near at my disposal. However your request for my name has me in a blunder and I hate to be stuck in the River of Riddles."

She couldn't help but feel the nerves that racked up within her as his words registered their foreboding of what was to come tonight.

But casting that dreadful thought away she bravely looked into his unnatural eyes and

decided to tell him anyway.

It's just that it was too embarrassing to start.

A flash and the memory of her beloved family made her smile, giving her all the courage she needed to go on and tell him what love is.

"Love...is both a person and a feeling. Love is what makes two worlds collide and kisses meet. It's power that gives the weak strength, it is what everyone and everything needs and wants."

She suddenly feels the urge to look away but despite the oncoming blush she still looks into his blazing onyx eyes, not realizing that she was gracing him with a smile that captivated him.

"It is what everyone, everything and every being looks for in life, whether they know it or not does not matter. Once they've found it they never want to let it go. Ever. Because without it they fall once again in the black abyss...of misery."

Her sudden change of mood made something hitch in him and thump uncomfortably hard.

Breaking away from that curious thought he pulled his mortal in his embrace.

He felt her sudden reaction and told her to calm herself.

"Shh. Do not let the river flow...my love."

"W-wh-wha—I'm n-not *sniff* c-crying." she weakly protested before obviously sniffing again.

He only glided his hand through her copper aurburn curls in a reassuring manner. He felt her shake as tears sprung forth to wet his sky-blue dinner-jacket, her small hands clutched the front of his dinner-jacket as he continously glide his hand through her hair.

The knowledge of his mortal, his Isabella, not saying anything about the title he gave her made him, strangely, pleased.

The strange conflicting emotions he's been at war with was subsiding as understanding within him grew.

His loathe of her vanished and was replaced with that of wanting to protect her.

His want of her only intensified.

But the love he now knew that was making its nest with his dark heart both exhilirated and frightened him.

He was too deep in thought that the feel of nimble hands snaking their way around his waistline towards his back brought him back to his senses.

The innocent burial of her head against his chest made his heart beat erratically faster than norm. He knew that she felt it but he was powerless to let it disperse, besides he didn't find any need to hide it away, and he didn't want to break the contact she held on so willingly.

Looking down to her he allowed a small smile to make its way unto his features.

His eyes glow at the sight held within his grasp.

Literally.

Isabella is the only mortal to have made him feel this way in this world. To have captured him in her innocent trap and to leave him renderously helpless.

Isabella, both his curse and happiness, looks up to him and smiles even through the streaking tears that glistened her lovely flushed face, travelling down to her subtle chin.

The sunrays hit the glistening tears making them sparkle wonderously like the precious diamonds and illuminating her face in the shadowed light.

The way she smiled left him breathless.

"Thank you," she whispers as the space between them lessens. Never looking away from his gaze she adds the one thing she gave the creature who gave her comfort.

"Azroth."

Before closing the distance by kissing a very stunned Azroth on the lips.

!The end of chapter 6!

WOOHOOO!

I am so happy to have finished typing up this chapter, you guys have no idea how long this part of the story has been wasting its stay on my laptop.

Its been sitting there looking at me for more than...six, seven, ten months...?

Yeah, but I'm really happy to have finished this very long chappie but I'm hoping that I can keep this up.

Due to my limited internet access and the school cutting off the login site for fanfiction I have to wait for MONTHS for my lovable Da to get the internet back up.

I'm applying for a job so sooner or later I'm going to get my own recharge thingy's and get back on the job!

If you guys could, I would really love to see more of your reviews.

I really love reading your comments because they make my day, and they also make me miserable because thinking about all the eager readers wanting to read my story gets me down because I feel so guilty.

—_—'

Somehow this kinda feels like a double-edged sword, eh?

Reviews making me both happy and guilty at the same time.

Urgh.

Anyway I apologise again for the LONG hold up but for those who have just tuned in on my story, I have to tell you, you guys are LUC—KY.

I'm not gonna promise anything because they always backfire on me, that's why I always hope, they're always 50/50 with me, so I'm hoping that I get the job because

job = $$ and if you + $$ + me + STORIES WAITING TO BE UPLOADED = I have a job that lets me buy internet to upload my stories making me happy and EVERYONE ELSE TOO!

I really need a job, I'm 16 for business' sakes and I. Need. Money!

(And books, and manga, and anime, and novels, and money...=_=")

Somebody bonk me!

I'll shut up now before I say more stupid, misunderstanding words again.

Grr...pancakes and poo.

?

Oh, and guess what everyone?

I'm still talking.

Ugh!

Goodbye!

Til

We

Meet

Again

In

The

Next

Chapter!

...

See ya next time from much loved idiot

(If I'm ever loved)

Kaila Azroth.

P.S

When I first started doing the story I drew a picture of Isabella and Azroth.

I think its cute but I don't know what you guys would think so I'm having a friend upload it on their internet for me on deviantart.

You guys are going to see a whole lot of pictures I drew, a lot of them are in pencil and are random anime characters.

But in the midst of all those pictures Azroth and Isabella is going to be there as well.

I'll post more info about it in the future once I get the whole thing settled with my friend.

If you're interested that is.

Anyway enough babble from me.

Byaz!

P.S.S

I never really say byaz in person, I'll kill myself if anyone ever heard me.

!Kaila Azroth!

Peace!

;P


End file.
